


《重力、先天、超火流星》

by AizawaRisako



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AizawaRisako/pseuds/AizawaRisako
Summary: 金主爸爸的约稿！枪刃龙男x占星龙娘 有色色的着装描写
Kudos: 22





	《重力、先天、超火流星》

**Author's Note:**

> （我认为）没什么会踩雷的 如果有雷到也不能怪我！

《重力、先天、超火流星》  
1.  
“这是第几次犯错了？”  
枪刃捏起了占星小巧的下巴，语气里充斥着不满。  
“既不贴卡、也不奶我，只顾着自己丢重力爽……这么不负责的占星术士到底是哪里来的？”  
占星鼓着脸颊，白皙的皮肤浮起两团红晕，她不好意思地绞着手指，像小动物似的看着恋人，难得含糊地撒娇道：“人家不是故意的——！只是没注意…唔、没看到超火流星嘛……”  
“对啊，上次和上上次也是没看到。要我替你回想一下这种错误统共犯了几次吗？”  
枪刃咬牙切齿地继续说道：“虽然有复生，但倒在地上感觉可不好啊，占星大人。”  
“那你说要怎么办！”  
占星似乎是被念烦了，她尾巴一翘，气鼓鼓地说：“大不了给你随便惩罚就是了！一次还是两次都随你！”  
“你说的啊？”  
枪刃听见了女友脱口而出的话，嘴角弯出了一个小小的弧度，“这可不许反悔哦。”  
一股微妙的感觉浮上了占星的心头——或许她不该嘴快答应这个坏心眼的枪刃。  
2.  
占星现在的打扮过于色情了。  
她记不清枪刃是如何变戏法似的从衣柜里掏出那套情趣内衣的了，黑色的蕾丝和薄透的布料让占星脸红了好一阵。最后还是在枪刃半威胁半哄骗的强力攻势下，占星才扭扭捏捏地脱下衣服，穿上了那套让人脸红心跳的性感内衣。  
暮晖之民的皮肤在纯黑色布料的衬托下显得更加白皙，占星饱满而柔滑的躯体包裹在蕾丝和各式的花边当中，雪白耀眼得有些不真实，更别提那套衣物恰到好处地修饰出了少女尖挺的双乳和光滑细嫩的会阴。占星整个人都好像是刚出道的色情女星，纯真、魅惑，无时无刻都在引诱着她的恋人弄脏她、玷污她。  
“……这到底是，哪里来的衣服！”  
占星羞红了脸，一手捂着胸口，一手遮着下身，小声地质问着枪刃：“怎么可以这样……”  
“这不是很好吗？很好看。”  
枪刃无视了少女羞愤的脸蛋，转而从梳妆台上拿起了一个毛茸茸的玩意儿——那是个发箍，灰色和白色相间的上等皮毛做成了可爱的小狗耳朵的造型，是平日里占星最喜欢的头饰之一。  
“戴上它。”枪刃抚摸占星曲线有致的身体，那软滑而细腻的触感让他有些沉溺其中。他甚至还把手伸进了她蕾丝内裤里，用诱哄的语气低低地问道：“犯错的小狗准备好受罚了吗？”  
占星咬紧嘴唇，她一边忍受着枪刃的侵犯和爱抚，一边可怜巴巴地戴上了狗耳朵造型的发箍。于是男人满意地吻了吻她通红的脸颊，大手摩挲着她细嫩光滑的会阴，分开了少女尚未被开发成熟的粉红肉瓣。  
绝枪战士粗糙的手指上满是老茧，爱抚肉豆时带来的刺激让占星就这样软着腰腿摔进了枪刃的怀里，她几乎是同时滴下了一点因为羞耻而分泌出的眼泪——毕竟还没开始正式的环节就这样丢脸地摔倒了，多少让平日里有些高冷的占星术士觉得挂不住面子。  
“这就站不住了？…那我们还是去床上吧。”  
敖龙族男女之间巨大的体型差让枪刃极其轻易地抱起了浑身打颤的占星，几乎毫不费力地将她放到了地下室柔软的双人床上。  
占星像是遇到危险的小动物一样蜷缩起了身体， 她穿着黑色丝袜的双腿紧紧地并拢在一起，好像在抗拒着欺身而来的枪刃，她用力地推着恋人的肩膀，语气里满是委屈地耍赖道：“呜……不要继续了……我反悔！”  
——刚才仅仅是对肉豆和花唇的爱抚，就让自己脱力地摔倒……那按照这混账家伙平日里可怕的持久度和恶趣味，那岂不是要被他干死在床上？  
枪刃的表情在一瞬间就变得极其可怕，他轮廓分明的脸型和蓝绿色的竖瞳本就让人觉得不太温和，再配上极具攻击性锋利龙角，现在简直把“凶狠”两个字刻在了脸上。  
“反悔？看来你是真的太久没有被惩罚过了。”  
于是，占星甚至都没有看清枪刃是怎么把她的双手捆到背后去的，她只能感觉到有根绳子忠实地固定住了她的双手，让可怜的占星术士动弹不得。枪刃像个经验丰富的绳艺师，他用那根从梳妆台上顺来的粉色发绳捆住了占星细白的手腕，简直就像是喝了口水一样简单且自然。  
“快放开我…！你这混账！”  
占星还在不服输地嘴硬，她扭动着纤细的腰腹，以表现自己的抗拒，“如果你再这样…呜、下次超火流星还不奶你！先天禀赋也都给别人！”  
“是吗？”  
枪刃没有生气，也没有多余的话，他只是弯了弯嘴角，从储藏柜里拿出了一个黑色的大口袋。  
“希望你等会还能这么有精神。”  
袋子里的东西哗啦啦地掉在了床上，形状各异的情趣玩具散落在占星的身边，少女因此惊恐地睁大了眼睛，看着一脸微笑的绝枪战士，害怕地说不出话。  
“那就先从眼罩开始吧……一个一个来，我亲爱的占星大人。”  
3.  
“这么快就要去了…？这可不行。”  
当占星第三次抽搐着身体发出喉音时，枪刃摇了摇头，把插在少女甬道里的按摩棒捅得更深。  
“我可要去替你完成委托啊，占星。如果在我出去奔波的时候高潮了……不好吧？”  
枪刃漫不经心地说着话，手上的动作却毫不留情地越来越快，按摩棒狰狞的凸起不断剐蹭着占星小穴里的那块敏感软肉，折磨得她只能从喉咙里发出唔唔的尖叫。  
太深…太重……！  
占星的神智几乎都要被粗大的按摩棒给插飞了，她已经失去了思考的能力。少女混沌的神经被小穴里传来的快感而淹没洗刷，她被捆在背后的双手抓着床单，好像在宣泄自己无处释放的呻吟一般，把萱草色的棉质床单都揉成了一团难看的褶皱。  
枪刃用近乎凌虐的手势折磨着占星娇嫩的小穴，他被恋人忽视、反抗的嫉妒与愤怒全部都发泄在了少女可怜的肉道里。那处长久没有被开发的穴被枪刃的爱抚和舔吻到乖顺地吸吮包裹着侵入的跳蛋和假阳具，甚至还在不停地往外吐着情动的爱液——这不禁让枪刃兴奋地勃起了。更别提占星的小嘴还被口球塞满、双眼被蒙的严严实实，她毫无反抗能力地躺在床上，任由男人像摆弄性爱玩具一样调教着自己。  
直到占星再一次小腹下凹、肩颈上抬，双腿不由自主地并拢抽搐后，枪刃才停下了手里的动作。他舔了舔嘴唇，看着浑身都是汗液与淫水的少女，像是独裁君主一样地宣布：“在我离开的时间里，你是无法高潮的。这是我对你的惩罚，好好接受吧。”  
惩罚？……这样的折磨，还不够吗！什么时候才能结束？！  
占星发出了反对的唔唔声，她拼命地想要挽留枪刃，这样无法高潮的惩罚对现在敏感的她来说是致命的。试想一下，被捆住双手、蒙住眼睛、塞满嘴巴的感觉，更不要说占星的前穴被塞进跳蛋和按摩棒、后穴被震动肛塞堵住，浑身上下都在饱受情欲的折磨。  
而在占星身上施加了这些“刑罚”的男人，唯一能解脱她的男人却要因为一个无谓的委托而离开，生理和心理上的双重打击让占星流下了委屈的眼泪——她发誓这次性爱结束后，一定要让枪刃也试试自己被折磨的感觉。  
枪刃合上门后便把新鲜的空气彻底隔绝在了门外，地下室里弥漫着花果熏香特有的甜味，混杂着薰衣草油浓厚的香气把占星包裹其中。  
占星挺着鼓鼓的小肚子，眼泪顺着颧骨的弧度滴了下来，跳蛋和按摩棒还在她稚软的穴里忠实地工作着。虽然占星的敏感点被频繁地侵犯，但那股淫痒却一直没有消退，沿着她的小腹一路往上攻击着少女涣散的神经。占星的口水控制不住地沿着口球滴落在了胸口，她不断地发出意味不明的粘腻呻吟，好像在祈求有人能狠狠地把她操上一顿，哪怕是失禁也无所谓——只要能把她送上高潮。  
4.  
有人打开了地下室的门。  
他的脚步声听上去是个高大健壮的成年男性，气味很陌生，虽然闻上去不像是自己认识的人，但总给占星带来了一种熟悉的既视感。  
占星下意识地蜷起了身体，可这使得还在辛勤工作的按摩棒一下子捅得更深，像是要把深埋在肉穴深处的跳蛋顶进宫口。少女几乎被这结结实实的一下顶的魂飞魄散，她只能僵直着身体承受玩具在身体里兴占星作浪，迟迟得不到释放的快感拥挤在她的神经百骸，迫使她抽搐着双腿达到了一个小小的干高潮。  
来人站定在了床边，占星还没有意识到陌生人的到来意味什么，她还是挺着腰腹沉浸在高潮的余韵当中，偶尔还会发出无意识呜叫，像是被主人抛弃的小狗一样蜷缩在大床当中。  
男人粗糙带茧的大手抚上了占星柔滑的胸口，他一边搔弄着少女粉红的乳尖，一边揉捏她敏感的腰侧，甚至用粗噶难听的声音羞辱着她：“哪里来的小母狗？水都淌成河了。”  
不……不要！枪刃…去哪里了？！怎么会有人闯进地下室！  
占星惊恐地发出唔唔的求救声，只可惜没有人会在这时来解救她，回应她的也只有陌生男人诡异嘶哑的笑声。  
男人滚烫的大手抚上了少女黑色丝袜包裹的大腿，占星满脸是泪，流着口水发出惊恐的唔唔声。她竭力侧着身体，想要避开陌生人越来越暧昧的抚摸，可她的双手被牢牢捆住，连双腿都被男人压在手下，根本毫无反抗的力气。  
占星的大腿被黑色丝袜细密地裹住，勒出了一痕雪白细腻的饱满肉色，男人用近乎贪婪的手势玩弄抚摸着那一点点透露出的腿根，这不知从哪来的混蛋甚至伸出舌头，在占星敏感的膝盖内侧留下了一条湿润的水痕。  
这个混蛋！…到底，到底要做到什么程度……  
占星已经放弃了，她咬着口球，虽然什么都看不见，但屈辱的眼泪淌了满脸，任由男人的手从大腿滑向了滑腻一片的会阴，那只扒开肉唇的手总让占星感觉陌生又熟悉，这使她不由自主地放松了身体，享受起闯入者技艺纯熟的爱抚。  
捻、磨、揉、捏，陌生男人的手带着能点燃情欲的热度在占星酸麻的腿心和肉核上游走。他似乎非常精于此道，阴蒂剧烈而酸涩的快感吞没了占星最后残留的一点理智，她控制不住地拱起了纤细的腰肢，追逐起陌生人粗糙手指带来的背德的快乐。  
男人实在太有技巧了，占星在激烈的干高潮中几乎崩溃，她已经没什么多余的液体可以再排出体外，口球长时间压榨着她的唾液，而淫水也淌得到处都是，少女全身上下唯有小腹里的一包脏水正在晃荡，她抽搐着夹紧了腿，以免自己真的难堪地失禁，在陌生人面前颜面涂地。  
“别忍着了，很难受吧…我来帮帮你。”  
男人嘶哑的声音离得很近，这是他走进房间之后的第二句话。占星左右挣扎着想要摆脱男人的桎梏，只是她看上去像是一团美味的点心，在盘子里诱惑着男人去切割品尝。于是男人便也没有客气，他干脆抽出了还在工作的按摩棒和跳蛋，沾满粘液的粗糙手指利落地插进了占星尚在痉挛的嫩穴当中，冲着她膀胱的位置恶劣地顶弄着。  
不要……再这样下去…真的会…！！  
占星从喉咙里发出了古怪的嘶叫，像是被折磨的幼犬一样凄厉，男人听见她可怜的哀鸣后并没有停手，反而更加凶狠地折磨着占星脆弱的膀胱和敏感点，他的下手没有轻重，好像是凌虐一般地扣挖少女本就嫩糯的内壁，占星承受不住疼痛和快感的双重打击，她绞着腿、抬着脖子、双眼翻白，终于在男人毫无怜悯的插弄扣挖中崩溃地失禁了。  
稀薄的淡黄脏水喷湿了男人的衣服，那一大滩腥臊的水痕蔓延在干净的床单上，就连男人的手指也还沾着黏稠的情液和腥臊的尿液。他一边故意将把那些黏糊糊的液体往占星的脸颊上抹去，一边替少女解开了手上的绳结。  
“来，好好含住吧。”  
男人替占星解下了口球，他扣着少女红润的小嘴，解开了裤腰，皮带扣互相撞击的脆响让占星敏锐地察觉到这家伙一定是个熟人——这铁扣叮当的声音她熟的不能再熟，可是占星宕机的脑袋偏偏想不起来那到底是谁。  
就在占星崩溃地思索着皮带的主人到底是哪个混蛋的时候，男人扳过她的脸，挤开了她白皙的齿列，毫不客气地将鸡巴挤进了少女干涩的小嘴里。那根带着男人体味的性器覆着鳞片，还有熟悉的气味，微微上翘的龟头抵着她的上颚分泌出腥浓的前液，占星被这根粗鸡巴噎得干呕，费了十分的力气才勉强让自己不被噎死。  
这个粗度……这个长度……  
“你这家伙…枪刃！！！”  
占星用力地推开了男人的大腿，她一把扯下了眼罩，金色的双眼湿漉漉的，还带着刚哭过的水色，“为什么要这样！”  
占星用力地推开了男人的大腿，她一把扯下了眼罩，金色的双眼湿漉漉的，还带着刚哭过的水色，“为什么要这样！”  
“嗯，因为想这样玩玩，你不也很高兴吗？”枪刃随手脱下了外套，他一边把占星从床上抱起来，一边用着玩味的语气问道：“难道没有很爽吗？”  
“呜…枪刃！你…太过分了……”  
占星的嘴角还挂着口水，她像撒娇似的挺起了胸口，示意枪刃摸一摸那两团柔软的乳肉；她漂亮的圆眼睛像小狗一样可怜又可爱，这让枪刃忍不住低头吻了吻恋人柔嫩的双唇，低声问道：“下次还敢吗？只顾着丢重力，看也不看我。”  
占星没有回答，她眨了眨眼睛，躲进了枪刃的怀里，红着脸摸上了男人怒涨的性器，少女细嫩的手掌几乎包不住枪刃粗大的玩意儿，只能堪堪圈住柱身，生涩地上下撸动。  
枪刃吻了吻占星的发顶，他将少女放在了沙发上，掰开她雪白的双腿，痴迷地舔吻了一番光滑的会阴与肉豆后，才慢条斯理地插进了占星早已烂熟透湿的嫩穴。  
肉棒插入的快感激起了占星又一阵快乐的痉挛，她昂起头，被黑色丝袜包裹的大腿夹紧了恋人健硕紧实的腰身，男人的动作又深又狠，少女隐秘的宫口几乎都要被他捅开，那处长久没有被开发的娇嫩的甬道被插得水声四溅，正处在敏感期的占星便抓着枪刃的肩膀，痉挛着小腿和腰腹，翻着白眼又登上了一个激烈的小高潮。  
“明天的迷宫就带着按摩棒去吧。今天可不算是惩罚啊？”枪刃穿着灼热的粗气，凑在占星的脸颊边笑着说道：“就穿那件遮不住下半身的衣服，黑色的短衣和头巾，千万别让别人发现到啊？”  
“呜……呜！不要、不要！”  
可占星挣扎的反抗毫无意义——因为枪刃咬着她的脸蛋，在她热乎乎的娇嫩肉穴中射了一大股黏浓的精液，烫的她语无伦次，只能发出可怜兮兮的呻吟和浪叫。  
“乖乖听我的，小狗。”


End file.
